


Самолёт до Сибири

by Hunter_Anteya



Series: Самолёты [2]
Category: Bubble Comics, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Время ворона, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Как Наташа и Бартон разбираются с тем, что Роджерс не говорит с  Барнсом.





	Самолёт до Сибири

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muse_from_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse_from_Mars/gifts).



Наташа никогда не может уснуть, если на неё пялятся.

— Барнс, в чём дело? — резко выдыхает она, поворачиваясь набок. Больничная койка узкая и слишком высокая, и рассчитать допустимую норму поворачивания с её контузией и сотрясением сложновато.

— Ничего, — отвечает Барнс с заминкой.

Наташа подавляет рычание и медленно садится, перебарывая тошноту в горле и шум в голове.

— Убивать и прятать не стану, даже не думай, — хмыкает она, болтая ногами в воздухе. Барнс раздражённо хмурится и бросает в неё подушку. Наташа отклоняется, потому что чтобы поймать нужно поднять руки, а это в её состоянии чревато потерей равновесия. — Так что?

— Роджерс.

После выдохнутого слова Барнс затыкается, а Наташа чувствует, что нужно прилечь для таких серьёзных разговоров, раз уж пить нельзя.

— Роджерс, — повторяет Наташа, протягивая руку за стаканом воды на прикроватной тумбочке. — Что именно «Роджерс»?

— Ты сама знаешь.

Конечно, она знает.

Стив так и не разговаривает с Барнсом после Дублина. Как только к трапу подошли медики и приняли их, Роджерс развернулся и ушёл в дворец Т’Чаллы в сопровождении обернувшегося к ним Сэма. Наташа не может его винить. Она помнит мечущего молнии Клинта, когда ей самой пришлось залечь на глубокое дно после встречи с Солдатом. Тогда она не могла связаться с кем-либо, опасаясь, что пославшие Солдата выйдут на неё. Да и раны стоило залечить, как и прийти в себя после встречи с тем, кого она всегда считала сказочкой для слишком суеверных разведчиков. Неудивительно, что Коулсон записал её в мертвецы. Но тогда была случайность. Барнс в иной ситуации, но она может понять расстройство Роджерса.

— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — честно отвечает Наташа. — Я предупреждала.

Барнс закатывает глаза. Непривычная, Наташа просто смотрит на него, стараясь скрыть удивление.

— Ему лучше без меня.

— Ну конечно, — в свою очередь закатывает глаза Наташа. — Тебе точно виднее, что для него лучше. Роджерс ведь такой слабый и не может о себе позаботится, даже если ты снова обратишься Солдатом и пойдёшь на него.

Барнс скрипит зубами.

— Я трижды почти его убил.

— Почти, Барнс. Почти — не считается.

— Из-за меня он лишился друзей.

— Это такие хорошие друзья, Барнс, которые оставляют после первой крупной ссоры. Роджерс — взрослый человек, дай ему делать выбор как он даёт выбирать тебе. Ему очень тяжело даётся то, что от дарит тебе. Думаешь, ему легко было позволить тебе отправиться в крио сразу после того, как вы объединились?

У Наташи от обилия слов кружится голова и хрипит голос. Она пьёт воду, выигрывая время и себе, и Барнсу, сложившему руки по обе стороны от бёдер.

— Так лучше для всех.

Наташа морщится, отставляет стакан и вгрызается взглядом в лицо Барнса.

— То есть, только для тебя? Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что ты опасен из-за того, что у тебя в голове, Барнс, но весь мир уже знает, что ты под защитой половины Мстителей, и при желании они могут найти, где тебя прячут. А прячут тебя в самой защищённой стране планеты. В Ваканде и комар не пролетит незамеченным. У Т’Чаллы натасканные люди, которые порвут любого, кто приблизится к дворцу с недружелюбными намерениями. Так почему ты решил, что, будучи бессознательным, тебя не смогут найти?

— Не проблема в «найти». Проблема в том, что будет после. Пока меня разморозили, их уже повязали бы. Для того, чтобы привести Солдата в порядок нужно выполнить определённую последовательность…

— Я читала папку, Барнс. И была на твоём месте. Но, как видишь, — она разводит руками, — сижу здесь, перед тобой, а не в криокамере где-то на складах ЩИТа.

Их прерывает медсестра, молчаливо подключающая им капельницы и проверяющая показатели. После её ухода им приносят еду, и разговор откладывается ещё на время.

Барнс ест молча, медленно и избирательно, запивая аккуратными глотками каким-то красным соком. У Наташи сок манго, слишком сладкий по её вкусу, а еда слишком пресная. Она, конечно, питалась и похуже, но сейчас, после истощающего разговора, её организм особенно требует основательной, калорийной и не слишком здоровой пищи.

Отставляя поднос, Наташа уже собирается спросить Барнса о его мыслях, как их снова прерывают — санитар входит в палату в компании Бартона и Сэма. Наташа позволяет себе лёгкую улыбку, уклоняясь от брошенного Бартоном яблоком.

— Засранка, — констатирует он, когда Наташа залезает поглубже в постель, позволяя яблоку упасть на пол и закатиться под кровать.

Бартон лезет вниз, и Наташа, ничуть не смущаясь, забрасывает на его спину ноги. Бартон резко дёргается, ударяясь головой, и воет раненной кошкой. Сэм качает головой, Барнс… хихикает.

 — И это защитники Земли, — хмыкает Сэм, притаскивая стул поближе. Бартон, вгрызаясь в яблоко, садится в ногах Наташи.

— Есть новости? — Наташа укрепляется подушками и пинает ногой Бартона, решившего положить голову ей на колени.

— Стив рвёт и мечет, если ты об этом, — пожимает плечами Сэм, вытягивая ноги и сползая пониже. — По-роджеровски, конечно. То есть пыхтит как ёжик и корчит из себя дурачка из прошлого века.

Барнс фыркает. Все обращают своё внимание на него.

— И это твоя вина, дружок, — тычет в него пальцем Сэм, пока Барнс кутается в одеяло с головой. Бартон хихикает.

— Я этого парня не видел таким взбешённым со времён падения ЩИТа. Хотя нет. И тогда и близко не был таким… таким…

— Бесючим, — подсказывает Сэм, и Клинт щёлкает пальцами.

— Точно. От его рожи и молоко скисло бы, — жалуется Клинт Наташе, хрустя яблоком. Наташа думает, что сейчас сама превратится в взбешённого Роджерса.

— Никогда не слышал такого выражения.

— Из русского.

— Русская премудрость.

— Это русская присказка, — тройным хором отвечают Сэму, и он с наигранным испугом выставляет руки открытыми ладонями перед собой.

— А что от наших друзей слышно? — спрашивает Наташа у Клинта, хлопая его по руке, когда тот снова начинает мерзко чавкать.

— Ничего, — вытирая сок со щеки, бубнит Бартон. Наташа хмурится.

— Мёрдок даже не звонил? Может, у них не всё в порядке?

— Без понятия. Но могу позвонить, если так нужно для твоего спокойствия. Ай!

Сэм поворачивается к Барнсу, округлив глаза и кивая головой в их сторону, но тот лениво пожимает плечами. Сэм раздражённо хмурится.

Их выписывают спустя неделю. Наташе кажется, что она от скуки на потолок взлезет, пока доктор, критично глядя на планшет, не даёт своё разрешение на покидание палаты. М’Бенга улыбается, наблюдая за скоростью, с которой они собирают свои скромные пожитки. Барнс — книги, Наташа — ножи и планшет. Вернуться в выделенную комнату приятно, даже если это не дом. У Наташи вообще дома не было никогда, так что хорошо и то, что у неё есть безопасная крыша над головой, где тепло (даже слишком), есть еда, вода и с кем поговорить.

Последующие дни Наташа проводит в спортзале, восстанавливая подзаржавевшие навыки, в столовой — выполняя с запозданием желание организма, в тропическом саду, наслаждаясь экзотической природой джунглей, в которых ей в этот раз не предстоит прятаться, и дышит тяжёлым, влажным воздухом, пока голова не начинает кружиться, а в груди не появляется тянущая боль.

Однажды она выбирается по требованию Бартона в город, но они возвращаются, не дойдя до фонтана, потому что Наташа излишне напрягается и слишком часто дышит. Вместо этого Клинт приглашает в комнату Наташи Барнса и Ванду, приносит сборник дисков с франшизой Гарри Поттера, и Наташа, поначалу фыркавшая, забывает о проблемах на время четырёх фильмов. В перерыве между вторым и третьем они ужинают в кровати, полной попкорна. Ванда с Бартоном начинают спорить, распределяя Мстителей и ко по факультетам, и, к удивлению Наташи, к ним подключается и Барнс, который, оказывается, за время проживания в Малахайде успел прочесть огромное количество литературы.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты книжный червь.

— Раньше не было денег на книги. Позже — времени, — жмёт плечами Барнс, закидывая в рот горсть чипсов. Вибраниумная рука покрывается оранжевыми крошками. Наташа морщится и бросает ему салфетки.

Ванда сбегает в свою комнату, возвращаясь со спицами, но без пряжи. Наташа и Барнс одновременно хмурятся, но Ванда бросает одну из длинных спиц Бартону и они начинают махать ими в воздухе, выговаривая латинские слова. Наташа слабо понимает, что происходит, зато Барнс хохочет во весь голос. Понимание настигает Наташу тогда, когда Ванда, манерно прикрыв глаза и выпрямив спину, произносит «Вингардиум ЛевиОса!», поднимая в воздух опустевшее ведёрко из-под попкорна.

Наташа закрывает лицо ладонью. Барнс смеётся так, что под ним трясётся кровать, когда Бартон кричит «Вингардиум ЛевиосА!» и «Авада Кедавра, ведьма!», а ведьма же в ответ снимает со случайно опрокинувшегося Бартона носок с помощью магии и слов «Акцио носок!», гордо прыгая потом по комнате, приговаривая, что Добби свободен.

Заканчивается всё одной разорванной красным пучком энергии подушкой и открытой дверью. За занавесью из белого, медленно оседающего наполнителя Наташа разглядывает высокую фигуру с широким разворотом плеч и светлыми волосами.

Наташа не видела Роджерса с того времени, как он скрылся за дверью дворца. Сейчас же она шокировано открывает рот, видя на его лице густую щетину.

— Стив! — бодро вскрикивает Бартон направляя в его сторону кончик спицы.

Барнс, полулежащий рядом с Наташей, напрягается. Он готов к прыжку в бронированное окно, понимает Наташа. Одно только слово Роджерса в его сторону — и он сбежит.

— Мне нужна Ванда, — коротко рубит слова Стив, не смотря на кровать. Наташа вздыхает, опуская глаза.

— Да, иду, — Ванда сдувает прядь волос с лица и стряхивает с одежды наполнитель подушки.

Когда за ними закрывается дверь, Бартон складывает обе спицы и садится на край развороченной кровати.

— Вам стоит поговорить, — говорит он непривычно серьёзно Барнсу. Тот кивает.

Конечно, они не говорят.

Они прячутся в разных концах дворца — благо, он огромен. При этом Барнс никогда не выходит из своей комнаты один, всегда спрашивает нынешнее расположение Роджерса, но не делает первого шага.

Наташа уверена в том, кто должен сделать этот злосчастный первый шаг. Барнс, похоже, не очень.

Потому она вызывает на срочное собрание в своей комнате Сэма и Бартона. Бартон в этот раз притаскивает классический Стар Трек, и на фоне устаревших, некачественных спецэффектов, они обсуждают Очень Коварный План.

Проблема исполнения этого плана — непостоянность объектов. Ни у Барнса, ни у Роджерса нет определённого режима, чтобы их можно было столкнуть лбами в один из наиболее совпадающих моментов. Устраивать намеренное свидание чревато получением травм от суперсолдатских кулаков — как роджеровских, так и барнсовских. На то, что План обязателен к скорейшему претворению в жизнь, указывает скорость роста бороды Роджерса.

Борода… Роджерсу не идёт. Борода делает его похожим на плохого парня. Капитан Америка, даже без щита, не может быть плохим парнем.

Наташа не хочет подключать Т’Чаллу — они и без того доставили ему гору проблем своим укрытием в его стране, «убийством» Барнса и его же возвращением обратно. Сейчас Т’Чалла практически живёт в разъездах, пытаясь не дать кому-либо официально и правомерно отобрать у них кого-либо — Ванду, Барнса, Роджерса, Уилсона, Лэнга, Бартона. Наташа удивляется, что её имени нигде не значится. Возможно, Старк считает, что она просто вышла из игры. В принципе, так оно и есть. С неё хватит войн, где нужно выбирать стороны.

Но скоро ей нужно будет посетить Башню, по дороге сделав крюк в Дублин. Мёрдок не отзываеся. Барт тоже. Личная проверка, конечно, не шибко безопасное занятие в нынешние времена, но что поделать.

Бартон напрашивается с ней, на что Наташа резко отвечает отказом и взамен приказывает сидеть и не высовываться из Ваканды. На тех, кто пошёл против договора, всё ещё ведётся охота. А у Наташи не хватит сил отстаивать ещё кого-то, помимо себя.

Наташа вылетает из Нигерии, отказавшись от квинджета Т’Чаллы. Ей нужно запутать следы.

Она находится в аэропорту Глазго, когда её настигает звонок из неопределённого номера. Интуиция толкает Наташу принять звонок.

Мёрдок лениво рассказывает о том, что им пришлось бежать с Ирландии, но ничего страшного, затянут пояса, выждут, и вернутся обратно. В этом ленивом голосе Наташа слышит ярость. Женева не Дублин, конечно. Не дом. Наташа кивает, не понимая, но пытаясь представить.

В Нью-Йорке снова какая-то заварушка. Старк носится со скоростью покойного Пьетро, и новости Наташе приходится узнавать от подавленного Вижена. Халка не нашли. От Тора ни весточки. Роуди привыкает к новому образу жизни. Старк не устраивает конец мира, а всего лишь взял в протеже того паренька с паутиной. И пытается готовиться к свадьбе, хотя Пеппер очень упрямо его выталкивает с организации скромной церемонии, чтоб не устроить пир на все известные миры. Сколько там Тор говорил миров существует? Девять? Ужас.

Вижен занимается разработкой нового ИИ, сто тридцать восьмого по счёту. Не знай Наташа, что андроиды не подвержены депрессии, она бы записала Вижена к терапевту.

Наташа проведывает две свои квартиры, пополняет запасы, заходит в любимую пиццерию, объедаясь пиццей на год вперёд, и совершает незапланированный поход на бродвейский мюзикл. Отличные получаются выходные — её мозг больше не кричит тревожной птицей и в глаза не мигает красная тревога. И пусть почти суточное путешествие на самолётах не сказывается благополучно на её недавно полученных травмах, но всё же она отлично проводит время. Ноги ноют, в голове слегка гудит, но ей хорошо настолько, насколько может быть человеку её положения.

Решив по возвращению сделать другой, отверженной части Мстителей, подарки, Наташа долго ходит по Пятой Авеню, заглядывая в магазины с понравившимися витринами. Так она покупает, наверное, тридцать седьмой по счёту игрушечный лук Бартону наряду с пышным кудрявым рыжим париком низкого качества. Сэму она припасает чай с ромашкой — ему явно нужно. Ванде она находит подарок в том же отделе, что и для Клинта — палочка и шарфик в сине-белую полосу. Барнсу подарок найти оказалось легче всего — стоит только зайти в книжный магазин к полкам с классикой художественной литературы. Наташа давно что-либо читала, но по старой памяти решает, что «Великий Гэтсби» должен заинтересовать Барнса. Надежда лишь на то, что он ещё не читал эту книгу.

Скотту Наташа берёт карнавальные очки с неоновой подсветкой пластиковой панорамы Манхэттена. Т’Чалле она привезёт двухфунтовую упаковку конфет с арахисовым маслом. Стиву — перекидной календарь с пейзажами Бруклина. Всё окызаватся не так уж и сложно, и короткий шопинг приносит ей больше удовольствия, чем когда-либо.

Перед отлётом начинается мелкий, привычный для Нью-Йорка дождь. Он стучит по окнам аэропорта, пока Наташа ждёт объявления своего рейса. На карте — Берлин и Дейзи. А ещё, если всё пойдёт по плану, Барт. «Чёрт, Кирк» — исправляется мысленно Наташа.

Перелёт тянется семнадцать часов. Наташа не может уснуть из-за повторяющейся каждые полтора часа турбулентности, и смотрит в тёмный иллюминатор, слушая аудиокнигу о Мальчике, который выжил, в наушниках, чтобы заглушить крик младенца где-то впереди салона.

В Берлине сыро и мокро. Так что, только добравшись до установленного места, Наташа покупает большую чашку кофе и хот-дог, притаптывая на месте в ожидании.

Дейзи показывается с опозданием в семнадцать минут, и, бросив приветствие, утаскивает Наташу в забегаловку. В забегаловке пахнет жаренными колбасками и блинчиками. Подо всем этим — лёгкие ноты кофе. Наташа вытирает текущий в тепле нос и заказывает картошку с мясом. Дейзи берёт рагу.

В ожидании заказа Дейзи делится с Наташей историей знакомства с тем таинственным русским.

— Да как все сейчас знакомятся — в Интернете. Списались, начали обсуждать построение кодов, закончили предложением встречи. Он как раз был в Париже на неделе моды, а я там ошивалась по работе. Очень милый парень. Рыжий.

«Очень милый парень, рыжий» сейчас сидит в тюрьме особо строгого режима. За убийство более трёхсот человек. Наташа умеет пользоваться поисковыми сайтами.

А у них Барнса хотят казнить прилюдно за убийство двух десятков. Всего-то. Только Барнса-то «милым» язык не повернётся назвать. И уж тем более рыжим.

Дейзи не говорит о своих делах, Наташа не говорит о своих. Они поверхностно обсуждают мировые новости и даже погоду, прежде чем Дейзи звонят и она прощается. До возможной встречи с Бартом остаётся ещё часа четыре. Наташа расплачивается и идёт гулять по торговым центрам Берлина.

Как бы сильно она ненавидела толпы вне заданий, для которых в них нужно теряться, Наташа выбирает прятаться в отапливаемых зданиях, нежели бродить по блестящей влажной брусчаткой площади.

Магазины не задерживают её надолго — без шумной и болтливой компании особо не потратишь время, разглядывая полки неинтересного товара. Наташа с тихой грустью вспоминает одноразовый поход в Икею с Клинтом. И то, как они стояли в немом шоке, выйдя на улицу перед самым закрытием. Ведь приехали-то они к открытию всего лишь за ручкой для двери.

Наташа перекусывает в кафе, смотря на сумеречный город с высоты пятого этажа. Окна зажигаются огнями, улицы — фонарями. Наташа всё же покидает толпу, меняя её на площадь. До встречи с О’Райли два часа.

Когда она, дойдя до крайней степени скуки, видит на противоположном конце улицы знакомую, высокую и тощую фигуру в чёрном, Наташа готова обнять его от счастья как спасителя.

Барт… Кирк как обычно немногословен. Он привычно рычит и огрызается, отпускает ядовитые комментарии, но Наташа рада хоть какой-нибудь компании. Самолёт поздней ночью, и, скорее всего, после встречи ей придётся сразу же ехать в аэропорт и уже там дожидаться своего рейса.

От недосыпа у Наташи кружится голова, но она не даёт этому портить настроение. Она зевает чаще, у неё болит спина и есть лёгкая рассеянность. Будь она на задании это не было так заметно. Но в праздное время усталость накатывается только сильнее.

Кирк, конечно, не пропускает этого мимо своего внимания. Наташа лениво выдаёт саркастичные ответы, потирая сонные глаза и прихлёбывая горячий кофе.

У Детей проблемы. Не то, чтобы Наташа не понимает этого без подтверждения Кирка. Они разбросаны по всей Европе, и Мёрдоку приходится снизойти из боссов до личных телохранителей.

Наташа хмурится, слушая сдобренный нецензурщиной монолог Барта. Она думает как помочь.

Мёрдок давно отвоевал своё. Он, конечно, всё ещё может задать жару, но он, как и Барнс, солдат запаса. Пока не прижмёт, им обоим лучше не показываться, просто ради безопасности мира. Они оба те люди, которых нельзя унизить, давая поручения не по рангу. Наташа привычна к грязной работе, это то, как она выживает, но не они. Мёрдок может жить и в хибаре с протекающей крышей, но прислуживать — не его. Барнс тоже больше не собачонка на побегушках. Тот Барнс, который есть сейчас, может следовать за тем, кому верит. Сражаться за идеи, которые сам хочет защищать. Но никак не выполнять ту же работу, что выполнял Агент.

Наташа очень, очень надеется, что больше и не придётся.

В самолёте Наташа вдруг понимает, что теперь Барнс может не последовать на Роджерсом. Потому что этого может не захотеть сам Роджерс.

Барнс предал его. Не ушёл, не умер, не скрылся — предал. Наташа более чем уверена, что Стив понял бы и отпустил. Уже так делал, молча смотря на то, как Барнса замораживали. Конечно, он бы не отпустил Барнса одного — скорее всего, отправил бы с ним Сэма или саму Наташу. Не факт, что Барнс согласился бы, но Наташа и без его согласия прикрыла бы его. Просто из солидарности.

В Ваканде привычно жарко и душно, но кондиционер в машине работает исправно, так что Наташа не жалуется. Во дворце тихо. Ни одного экс-Мстителя. Это необычно, потому она хмурится и отправляется на поиски хоть кого-нибудь, попутно спрашивая у попадающихся на глаза проходящих мимо о местоположении друзей. Неуверенные предположения приводят её в комнату Бартона.

В комнате Бартона привычный бедлам, и Наташа не обратила бы на него внимания, если бы не наличие в замусоренной, зашторенной комнате Ванды, Барнса и Скотта. Ванда держит в руках что-то цветное и объёмное, а Барнс это что-то, судя по всему, поглаживает. Бартон и Лэнг сидят у их ног, что-то бурно обсуждая.

— Что здесь происходит? — осторожно спрашивает Наташа, оставляя набитый пакет у двери.

— Шерсть разбираем, — лениво отвечает Ванда, продолжая копошиться внутри цветного клубка. И тогда Наташе доходит, что в её руках — яркие вязальные нити, спутанные узлами. Барнс же держит в руках оранжевую нить, которой в клубке преобладающее большинство, и мотает её в новый клубень.

Клинт машет ей рукой, широко улыбаясь, но тут же возвращается к спору со Скоттом. Наташа слышит слова «стрелы», «фургон» и «танк», и решает не влезать. Себе дороже.

Барнс сосредоточенно делает виток за витком, пока Ванда развязывает узлы и выпутывает для него нити. Наташа присаживается на край кровати Бартона, заворожённая их слаженной работой и, кажется, немного теряется в реальности под голоса Бартона и Лэнга. Пожалуй, после перелёта и осознания того, насколько тяжело делить себя надвое, точнее — уже натрое из-за Стива, Наташа нуждается в такой тихой домашности, где преступники и убийцы сидят в одной комнате, переговариваясь и разбирая вязальную шерсть. Это даже звучит нелепо.

Наташа хочет спать. Ещё больше — пообедать. Но уходить далеко от уютной кровати Бартона, сейчас так явно символизирующей дом и безопасность, у Наташи не хватит сил. Так что она сбрасывает кеды и забирается с ногами глубоко в постель, укладывая голову на одну из многочисленных подушек. Бартон подмигивает ей и кивает, позволяя вольность подремать в своём гнезде.

Просыпается Наташа затемно. Понимает она это, видя приглушённый свет со стороны окна и собравшихся там друзей. Рядом с ними — упаковки с едой и бутылки, а сами они что-то разглядывают. Первой её пробуждение замечает Ванда, спокойно улыбаясь. Тогда же оборачивается Клинт и манит её рукой.

Наташа поднимается с постели, ощущая себя свободно. Словно что-то, давным-давно засевшее внутри, исчезло. И в голове больше нет того гула, преследующего её который год. Наташа улыбается и идёт в освещённый угол комнаты.

Бартон, Лэнг, Барнс и Максимофф играют в карты. Наташа не играла в них достаточно давно, чтобы забыть названия почти всех раскладов, кроме простенького пасьянса, и потому отклоняет предложение Бартона присоединиться. Она занимает себя едой и пивом — тёмным, как когда-то приносил Мёрдок, и в пол глаза наблюдает за игрой. Судя по всему, лидирует Барнс — что крайне неудивительно, учитывая его возраст. Но, видимо, Бартон и Лэнг считают иначе — под хохот Ванды и ухмылку Барнса они вызывают его на реванш.

Так игра затягивается ещё на час. Ванда перебирается с подоконника к Наташе, берёт пиво себе и довольно щурится, растянувшись на кровати.

— Как у вас тут дела? — сипло спрашивает Наташа, внезапно осознав, что не говорила уже полдня.

— Нормально, — пожимает плечом Ванда. — Стив дуется, Сэм торчит с ним. А мы празднуем День рождения Барнса.

Наташа не давится пивом, но близка к тому. Ванда мягко смеётся.

— Нет, у него день рождения прошёл, но мы решили — а какого чёрта? — и отметили сегодня. А вообще Бартону просто нужен был повод собраться.

Наташа улыбается, ощутив, как крохотная трещинка на губе начинает саднить.

— Кажется, лучший день рождения во вселенной, — замечает она, поднося ко рту пиво.

— Именно, — соглашается Ванда и бросает взгляд на дверь. — Парни хотели разобрать твой пакет, но я их осадила. Пока они увлечены игрой, но скоро к нему вернутся. Надеюсь, ты не принесла дела ГИДРЫ?

— Нет, — Наташа качает головой, любуясь тенями на потолке. — Это сувениры из Нью-Йорка.

Услышав «сувениры» Бартон быстро сворачивает игру и, как непоседливый ребёнок, начинает прыгать вокруг Наташи, выпрашивая подарок и высыпая на всех тонны своего восторга.

Когда на дне пакета остаются лишь три свёртка, Наташа отбрасывает его, как и свои тревоги о том, как вручить Стиву его подарок, в тёмный угол. Барнс принимает свой подарок с благодарностью и тут же утыкается в страницы, Скотт напяливает очки на нос, громко восторгаясь формой, Бартон и Ванда устраивают импровизированный бой с реальным использованием своих подарков.

Наташа улыбается, наблюдая за ними с тёплым отпечатком там, где должна сидеть душа.

Дни проходят лениво и в лёгкой тревоге — Наташа не может подойти к Стиву с его свёртком, хотя Сэму его подарок отдаёт на следующее утро. Сэм пожимает плечами и говорит, что сам крайне удивлён тому, что Стив не отходит, и со смешком благодарит Наташу за продуманный подарок.

Причина отдать подарок Стиву находится через неделю, когда они забираются в квинджет Т’Чаллы, чтобы направится куда-то в Сибирь, где происходит настоящая чертовщина. Кирк очень зол, когда звонит Наташе с просьбой о помощи. Наташа напрямую обращается к Т’Чалле, и тот обещает выделить им все нужные ресурсы.

Стив принимает календарь с грустью в глазах и тоскливой улыбкой. Он тихо благодарит Наташу и прячет в своё отделение кусок картона. Наташа оставляет его переодеваться.

До Сибири из Ваканды на квинджете семь часов лёта. Прибывают они на едва расцветшем рассвете, хотя кажется, что попадают они прямиком в ад.

Наташа, конечно, многое повидала — но черти и вервульфы? Это уже слишком. Безумные боги более привычны, с одним её когда-то отделяло только бронебойное стекло.

Кирк встречает их глубоко в тылу, прячась в пожухшем лесу. На нём висят ремни семи автоматов, и Наташа насчитывает рукояти ещё трёх пистолетов — неизвестно, насколько полны его запасы патронов, но выглядит он порядком издёрганным.

— Это что, черти?! — орёт Скотт, высовываясь с их укрытия. — С рогами и такие… такие…

— Да, — скрипит зубами Кирк, ёрзая рядом с Наташей. — Выползли недавно. А тот без носа и белый…

— Волдеморт, — сухо и уверенно говорит Клинт, зарабатывая полный ненависти взгляд Кирка и хихиканье Ванды.

— Сатана, умники, — шипит Кирк, перехватывая удобнее автомат.

Молчание затягивается.

— Подожди. Что? — первой отмирает Наташа, переводя взгляд на поле боя и пытаясь издалека в бедламе высмотреть некое белое и безносое существо.

— Сатана. С тремя рогами, в синей толстовке и армейских брюках.

— А! Вижу! — расплывается в улыбке Клинт. — Ох и ниху…

— Клинт, лучше давай пробираться вперёд. Ванда?

— Да, Кэп, прикрою.

— Что за? — вскидывается Кирк, когда его накрывает полупрозрачной красноватой волной.

— Магия.

— Что за Гарри Поттер нахрен?!

Наташа спешит кратко объяснить Кирку о Ванде, пока он не вышел из себя, и наблюдает за тем, как Скотт надевает шлем, а Бартон — накладывает стрелу на тетиву.

Когда Стив бежит в самый центр битвы, Клинт заползает на самую высокую сосну, а Скотт, уменьшившись, усаживается на плечо Сэма, Наташа выбирается из укрытия вместе с Кирком. Барнс за ними, молчаливый и слишком удручённый — это у Наташи не было времени думать о том, что ей пришлось пережить где-то в лесах Сибири. Барнса же никто не занимал разговорами и глупыми спорами.

С Кирком работать привычно, как и с Барнсом — они отстреливают всех, кто оказывается слишком рогат или покрыт шерстью. Но Мёрдока не находят.

— Справа! — кричит Барнс, и в ту сторону тут же летит пуля.

Наташа кивает ему и продолжает пробивать дорогу ближе к замку. На них выбегает какой-то серо-синий, лысый чёрт с ятаганом в когтистых руках — Наташа медлит на секунду перед странным пёстрым жилетом, в который едва не уткнулась лицом, как чёрт уходит в сторону. Барнс громко ругается за спиной.

— Черти, твою мать! О’Райли!

— Нужно найти Мёрдока! — оборачивается к ним Кирк, пропуская шипение Барнса мимо ушей. — Возможно, он один из этих — я видел пару бывших шестёрок Мёрдока обращёнными.

— А раньше не мог сказать? — хмурится Наташа, передавая остальным предположение Кирка и просит не стрелять в рыжее, лохматое, огромное и дико злое.

Мёрдока никто не видит, хотя ищут все. Стив решает внезапно пофилософствовать и спросить кто тут злой, а кто помогает со злом бороться, на что оказывается грубо послан Кирком. Наташа полностью согласна с ним — не их война, не их проблемы кто кого. Главное — найти товарищей, не раз их выручавших и которым они с Барнсом обязаны своими жизнями.

Они добираются до замко-дворца, Ванда вышибает двери волной энергии, не дожидаясь Стива. Но внутри — только полуголый парень, распятый и истекающий кровью. Ванда хочет ему помочь, но Барнс утаскивает её в дальние комнаты — не их война, не их проблемы.

Мёрдока так и не находят. Но бой внезапно заканчивается — по ощущениям проходит дня три, в реальности — не больше трёх часов, прерываемый взрывом и звуковой волной, от которой у Наташи закладывает уши.

Кирк рвётся в горы трупов, но Барнс — измазанный в крови, копоти и чёрт ещё знает в чём, как и все они, — приказывает уходить.

— Сержант не приказывает сержанту, — рычит Кирк, проводя рукой по лицу и размазывая грязь.

— Слушай старших, — невесело ухмыляется Барнс. — Братец.

Шутка разглаживает болезненную напряжённость Кирка. Он упирается руками в колени. Барнс осматривает периметр, Ванда оглядывает что-то, напоминающие рыцарские доспехи. Наташа проверяет оставшиеся у них патроны и ножи.

Стив собирает их через пять минут, но не на квинджет — Скотту удалось найти Мёрдока после взрыва, уже обратившегося в себя, и прилепился к его куртке. Они следят за красной точкой Скотта на карте планшета, перемещающейся по ухабистой дороге. Кто-то успел связать Мёрдока и бросить его в машину. Не вертолёт судя по скорости движения. Но вертолёты точно скоро будут здесь, как и государственные силовики — так что они собираются, наливают Кирку из запасов Скотта виски, и отлетают в более безопасное место. Тем временем точка останавливается. В тюрьме.

— Обычная русская тюрьма. Не старков Азкабан и даже не ГУЛАГ, — пожимает плечами Клинт, перебирая стрелы. — Запустим тебя, Кирк, в форме местного охранника на разведку, потом скорректируем план — или штурм, или тихо вывезем, переодевшись.

Стоит Клинту закончить, как Кирк подскакивает со своего места, взглянув на экран.

— Они забирают Марину и Криса, — он смотрит прямо в глаза Наташи с диким страхом раненного животного. Наташа знает — сейчас семью Кирка разрывают на части. Разделяй и властвуй — относится не только к государству.

— Решаем проблемы по мере их поступления, — скрепя сердце говорит Наташа. — Мёрдок сначала, потом Марина и Крис.

С Мёрдоком получается легче, чем им казалось — они перехватывают его, когда Мёрдока хотят куда-то перевезти. Охрана тренированная, но и близко не стоит с бывшими Мстителями. Стив в одиночку вырубает большую часть, пока Барнс удерживает руку Кирка с зажатым пистолетом.

Мёрдок не в себе, у него провалы в памяти — иногда он помнит кто он, иногда впадает в ярость и лишь рычит как зверь. С ним всё время остаётся Барнс, Наташа сидит рядом с Кирком. Роджерс управляет квинжетом, а Клинт надоедливой мухой вертится рядом с Наташей, убеждая её сменить повязку на боку. Наташа шипит в ответ — она не даст Клинту повод волноваться ещё больше. Хотя, раз даже Кирк в его состоянии косо на неё смотрит будто прикидывая как быстро Наташа помрёт, то, видимо, выглядит она хуже, чем считает.

В Ваканде их встречает Т’Чалла и доктора, представившиеся Т’Кувмой и Л’Релл, которым Клинт бессовестно сдаёт Наташу из рук на руки. Наташа не слышит разговоров вернувшихся, позволив докторам себя увести — на ногах держаться становится всё сложней. Её латают достаточно быстро, пусть и слегка грубо — доктор Л’Релл больно тычет в Наташу иголкой с ниткой, а Т’Кувма всё рассуждает о мире во всём мире, объединении всех со всеми против всех, чтобы больше никто не получал ран в бою, хотя, может, Наташа что-то путает — с кровавой пеленой и со звоном в ушах тяжело концентрироваться на чём-то помимо боли, пока Л’Релл промывает рану и обкалывает края анестетиком.

Заставляя своё непослушное тело шагать, а глаза — оставаться открытыми, Наташа идёт к своей комнате, надеясь никого не встретить в пути. Если кто-то решит затеять маленький разговор, Наташа просто сползёт по стеночке.

В комнате чисто, но шторы задёрнуты — Наташа этому как нельзя благодарна. Она добредает по кровати в полном изнеможении и проваливается в тревожный сон.

Будит её настойчивый стук в дверь — Наташа швыряет в ту сторону подушку и что-то ворчит, но стук продолжается. Потому Наташа, шатаясь, подымается на ноги.

Встречает её Кирк и Барнс, оба выглядят свежими и выспавшимися — Наташа резко начинает желать принять душ. Она впускает их обоих, но выставляет руку, прося подождать с разговорами, и хватает первую попавшуюся одежду из шкафа.

Душ приводит её в более работоспособное состояние — она может стоять ровно, глаза не слипаются, а волосы не висят паклей. С последними она не заморачивается, наматывая полотенце на голову.

Барнс почти подпрыгивает, бродя по комнате, Кирка же Наташа находит развалившимся на кровати. Она шипит на Кирка, но её перебивает Барнс.

— Мы нашли Марину и Криса. Но нам нужна твоя помощь, — Барнс сжимает плечи Наташи, и она косится на его левую ладонь — сейчас чёрную и матовую. Но она всё ещё не причиняет боли.

— В чём заключается помощь? — вздыхает Наташа, выпутываясь из недообъятий Барнса. Тот снова начинает бегать по комнате.

— Роджерс отказался.

— Что?

— Отказался, — подтверждает Кирк, нервно закручивая пальцы в фигуры. — Сказал — не будет рисковать своей командой для разборок бандитов.

Наташа кривит губы, глотая выражение в стиле Кирка.

— Ну ладно, — шипит она. — Раз один преступник не хочет помогать другим, то помогут усовершенствованные и убийцы. Зови Ванду, Барнс, и Клинта прихвати.

Барнс кивает и возвращается в комнату Наташи спустя полчаса с Лэнгом в хвосте.

— Я буду полезен, если надо куда-то пролезть, — пожимает плечами он. — Я всё же профессиональный вор и всё такое.

Профессиональные убийцы и ведьма смотрят на него с полминуты. Затем Наташа медленно кивает.

План для их компании очень лёгкий и быстро приводится в работу. Никакой разведки на три дня — адрес у них есть, а Наташа с помощью Скотта подключается к камерам — благо, в Брюсселе их на каждом шагу натыкано. Они знают примерное количество охраны, и десять-двенадцать человек для них — не большая проблема. Барнс с Кирком заседают на соседних от здания крышах с винтовками (спасибо умно-глупым похитителям, решившим держать Марину и Криса в многоквартирном доме спального района), Клинт остаётся за рулём машины, Ванда на подхвате с отвлекающим манёвром, Скотт пробирается в замок и вырубает ближайших охранников до того момента, пока в окно не взберётся Наташа. Всё легко и просто, никаких сложностей — похитители вряд ли рассчитывают на то, что их возьмут тихо и без огнестрельного штурма со стороны Мёрдока, который сейчас введён в кому.

Узнав о Мёрдоке, Наташа переводит на Кирка взгляд. Тот смотрит в ответ устало, но не выглядит слишком волнующимся о боссе и друге.

Они назначают днём Х послезавтра — им приходится посвятить в наличие плана Сэма, который не выглядит разъярённым тем фактом, что они всё же собираются спасать племянника Мёрдока и одну из глав Детей.

— Если бы вы не собрались, то я скинул бы вас всех с обрыва, — смеётся он, когда Наташа спрашивает. — Отвлеку Стива. Он давно хотел съездить в Лагос, посмотреть как там идут дела.

— Больше трёх лет прошло, — хмурится Ванда, которая едва смогла простить тогда себя. Наташа хочет сжать её руку в поддержке, но знает, что Ванда жалости не оценит.

— Это же Стив, — вздыхает Сэм, потирая ладонями лицо. — Будьте осторожными. И удачи.

Операция проходит как по маслу — никаких непредвиденностей. Сбежав из Брюсселя на квинджете, Наташа наконец осознаёт — на коленях Марины спит Крис, а Кирк сидит плечом к плечу с Мариной и тихо с ней переговаривается, наверняка вводя в курс событий.

Ни Марина, ни Крис не выглядят голодавшими или избитыми. Наташа очень надеется, что ей не придётся прикрывать Кирка, убивающего тех, кто посмел тронуть хоть пальцем кого-то из его семьи. С Хольтом Дети будут разбираться уже сами после того, как Мёрдок встанет на ноги.

— А что Финн? — сходя с траппа спрашивает Наташа.

— У Финна — адвокаты. Выйдет скоро, — пожимает плечами Кирк.

Да, в тюрьме явно будет безопаснее, чем в плену. Такие как Финн там не пропадут, значит, можно не волноваться о подосланных убийцах.

Позже Наташа, выйдя от Л’Релл с повязкой на плече от неудачно отлетевшего осколка, навещает Мёрдока. Он лежит точно Барнс в криокамере — спокойно-мёртвое лицо, бледное от неподвижности. Это пугает Наташу больше, чем она считает — видеть Мёрдока, мимика которого обычно очень выразительна, который всегда в движении, прикованным, залепленным трубками и пластиком, больно.

Здесь же её встречает Барнс, принёсший книгу — Наташа вскидывает бровь, а Барнс улыбается. Он садится в кресло и начинает читать в голос. Обложка залеплена обычной бумагой — Наташа не видит ни названия, ни имени автора. Но книгу узнаёт с первых слов.

— «Гарри Поттер»? — хмыкает тихо Наташа, присаживаясь на край койки, когда Барнс берёт перерыв и обзаводится стаканом воды.

— Крис проболтался, что это последняя книга, которую он читал. А Мёрдок всегда хотел быть в курсе увлечений племянника. Так что вот, — Барнс машет ей книгой с закладкой в виде какой-то дисконтной карты.

Наташа уже представляет, как Мёрдок на одиннадцатый день рождения Криса наймёт орнитолога с совой, чтобы принести Крису письмо. Может, конечно, Крис и к этим книгам остынет так же быстро, как к «Хоббиту», но Наташа не возьмётся заключать пари.

Она остаётся с Мёрдоком и Барнсом до ужина — обед им приносит медсестра. Наташа искренне её благодарит — это далеко не её обязанность, но приятно, что о них заботятся. Сок, правда, чуть кисловат на вкус Наташи, но она не собирается смотреть в зубы дарёному коню.

Наташа приходит на следующий день, приводя с собой Криса. И на следующий — встречаясь в дверях с Мариной и Кирком. Наташа продолжает приходить всю дальнейшую неделю, пока доктора Ваканды бьются над решением одной проблемы — как исправить то, что сидит внутри Мёрдока. Обращение зверя не может пройти незаметным для кого-то, кто не Брюс Беннер или бог. У Мёрдока нервное истощение, угроза инфаркта и инсульта одновременно, а мозговые волны сходят с ума даже тогда, когда Мёрдок без сознания.

Подслушивая один из разговоров Т’Чаллы с врачами, Наташа предлагает помощь Ванды, а не использование какой-то местной травы. Т’Чалла смотрит на доктора М’Бенгу, тот смотрит на него, но всё же решает попробовать. Тем более учитывая список побочных эффектов той чудо-травы.

Ванда долго хмурится, объясняя, что не обучена такой тонкой работе, но попробует. Читать мысли, как говорит она Наташе, куда легче, чем проникать и влиять на них.

У них получается. Ванда быстро устаёт, но результаты заметны сразу же — пульс Мёрдока успокаивается, нити на экранах, отображающие работу мозга, приобретают стабильность. Ванде требуется пять подходов, чтобы унять зверя внутри тела Мёрдока, устранением же проблем с тромбами в мозговом стволе и истончёнными стеночками желудков сердца занимаются хирурги.

В палате Мёрдока дышится легко несмотря на количество присутствующих. Барнс с Кирком подпирают стену у двери, Марина сидит на подоконнике, уступив кресло Крису, а Наташа с Клинтом играют в «Слова», ожидая когда Мёрдок очнётся от наркоза. Не хватает только вышедшей за кофе Ванды. Она возвращается, раздавая чашки и печенье, и они вновь обращаются к ожиданию.

Когда приборы начинают пищать, в комнату врываются медсёстры и врачи. Мёрдок открывает глаза, послушно отвечает на все вопросы сухим, хриплым голосом. И, конечно, просит воды.

У него хватает сил слегка шевельнуть пальцами на их приветствия, и он снова засыпает. В этот раз напряжения в палате убавляется.

Врачи выгоняют всех, прося дать Мёрдоку покой — ему предстоит месяцы реабилитации как после операций, так и после урона психике. Кирк шипит что-то о том, что Мёрдока не пронять восстанием богов, он чёртов ирландец, но Наташа лично со смешком выпихивает его из палаты.

Возвращаются они следующим утром. Сейчас в палате только Наташа, Марина, Кирк и сонный Крис, который не захотел оставаться вне больничного крыла до того времени, пока Мёрдок придёт в себя больше, чем на минуту.

Наташа прячет зевок и пытается не тереть глаза, когда доктор М’Бенга объясняет Кирку и Марине состояние Мёрдока. Те кивают, пока Крис забирается на койку. Наташа спешно подходит, помогая ребёнку залезть на высокую поверхность.

Мёрдок приходит в себя тогда, когда доктор прощается, обещая зайти позже. Он открывает глаза, смотрит на них немного растеряно, а затем растягивает обветренные, потрескавшиеся губы в слабой улыбке.

— Ты волшебник, Гарри, — говорит Мёрдок грубым, хриплым голосом. Все замирают.

— Чего? — ворчит спустя секунду Кирк, а Марина заходится смехом. Крис начинает плакать и бросается к Мёрдоку в объятия, осторожно прижимаясь. Наташа улыбается.

Когда эмоциональная волна спадает, Мёрдок задаёт вопросы. Марина с Кирком при помощи Наташи отвечают на всё: о его освобождении, которое он помнит с трудом, об освобождении Марины и Криса, о Финне, которого должны выпустить на этой неделе, о бизнесе, о том, где он вообще, чёрт возьми, и что с ним сделали.

— Ого.

— Да. Королевство же.

— Мёрдок, твоему особняку явно нужен апргрейд.

— Заткнись, Барт, — хмыкает Мёрдок, вороша волосы уснувшего на груди Криса.

Кирк ругается, но Марина шлёпает его по руке. Наташа закатывает глаза.

Мёрдоку приносят планшет, Марина забирает свой ноутбук — они медленно, но верно, решают вернуть Мёрдока в курс дел Детей. Кирк остаётся в углу со скрещёнными руками и взглядом «только попробуй перенапрячься — убью», направленным на Мёрдока. Наташа оставляет их, чтобы отыскать Барнса и Ванду.

Оба находятся в комнате Бартона, что уже становится закономерностью. Они борются с двумя рулонами цветастой упаковочной бумаги.

— Что вы делаете? — буднично интересуется она, прислонившись к столу.

— У Криса день рождения завтра. Марина попросила помочь с упаковкой.

— Да, только никто из нас никогда этим не занимался, — Барнс озадаченно потирает затылок, глядя на коробку с какой-то настольной игрой.

Наташа переводит вопросительный взгляд на Бартона.

— Нет, это их просили, не меня, — смеётся он, ойкая, когда на него устремляется ещё две пары глаз.

— И ты молчал?!

— У него трое детей, конечно он умеет подарки упаковывать! Или ты думал всё делала Лора?

— У Лоры на упаковку навыков не хватило, — хихикает Бартон, когда Ванда от души вмазывает ему подушкой, пользуясь левитацией.

Вчетырём дело идёт быстрее, хотя гора подарков по высоте могла бы поспорить с башней Старка. Барнс питает страсть к украшению ленточками и наклейками, потому остаточная работа достаётся ему, а остальные с гордостью взирают на кучу коробок разных размеров в ярких обёртках.

— Это только подарки от Марины с Кирком и Мёрдоком или от нас тоже?

Барнс строит рожицу обиженной невинности, и Наташа примирительно поднимает руки. Значит, маховик времени у Криса появится раньше, чем у самой Наташи. Жаль.

Подарки решают оставить в комнате Ванды — туда Крис не суётся, предпочитая проводить время с Барнсом или Бартоном, если Кирк и Марина заняты. Перетаскивая коробки, Наташа замечает, что шедший перед ней Барнс резко останавливается. Причина выходит из-за угла.

— Привет, Стив, — кивает Наташа, решив немного облегчить участь Барнса. — Как дела?

— Переезжаете? — осматривая их коробки с ломанной улыбкой спрашивает Стив после краткого приветствия.

— Скорее собираемся строить свою Башню Мстителей. Клинт сойдёт за ДЖАРВИСа, — Наташа улыбается, когда Клинт сзади яростно протестует.

Стив прощается, не перекинувшись с окаменевшим Барнсом и словом. Наташа переводит на него взгляд и толкает локтем, когда Стив скрывается в лифте.

— Ну и чего ты?

— Спасибо, — шепчет Барнс, перехватывая удобнее коробки и идёт дальше в сторону комнаты Ванды. Наташа хмурится.

Насколько ей известно помимо того разговора в самолёте на пути из Дублина в Ваканду, Стив с Барнсом больше не заговаривал. Пожалуй, недавнюю битву в Сибири можно не брать в расчёт — они были солдатами, а солдаты не могут сражаться не сообща.

Но что если это Барнс не хочет говорить со Стивом? Что, если эти два придурка оба считают себя виноватыми и не думают, что другой хочет общения? Что другой согласится сесть и обсудить случившееся?

Наташа вздрагивает, когда на плечо ложится тяжёлая мозолистая рука.

— Тоже заметила? — кивает на спину Барнса Клинт.

— Да. Надо бы их закрыть в одной комнате.

— Пф. Скорее на одной планете. Одинокой и очень холодной.

Наташа с Клинтом переглядываются.

— Миссия на Оймякон? Как планировали?

— Миссия на Оймякон, — коварно улыбаясь, Клинт потирает руки. А затем подхватывает свои коробки.

На самом деле Наташа не берёт в расчёт эту идею без детального её обсуждения, но когда среди ночи Клинт будит её, жёстко тряся за плечо, идея становится реальностью. Очень Коварный План приводится в действие.

Роджерс и Барнс в полном вооружении стоят у квинджета, и Наташе, выслушавшей скомканный рассказ Клинта, приходится состроить серьёзное лицо.

— Это правда? Нашли доказательства того, как Лео выжил?

— Да. Старый друг поведал, сказал — срочно. Есть возможность, что ещё кто-то мог выжить.

— Но там же было четыре трупа, мы своими глазами видели!

— Ну, Новоков же жив, — пожимает плечами Наташа, стараясь не думать, что его содержат в тюрьме Т’Чаллы совсем рядом с ними, как и Рамлоу. — Ладно, забирайтесь, по дороге расскажу.

В квинджете Наташа плетёт довольно правдивую легенду — есть информация, что Зимних Солдат держали в разных местах, и те, что остались в Сибири — далеко не единственные. Это даже почти не ложь — Наташа, например, носитель разновидности сыворотки суперсолдата. Кто знает сколько таких как она осталось в живых?

Семь часов Наташа рассказывает всё, о чём помнит со времён Красной Комнаты — о том, как выводили советский вариант сыворотки, как он получился слегка разбавленным, потому что концентрированный выжигал напрочь все органы, что у неё — слабенькая версия, которая даёт лишь чуть больше выдержки и чуть более ускоренную регенерацию. Барнс кивает и добавляет, что находил такие же данные тогда, когда пытался нарыть о себе побольше. Роджерс хмурится, но решает, что разведка того стоит.

Они направляются в тот же заброшенный штаб, что когда-то завершил борьбу между Старком и Роджерсом. Наташа просит обыскать каждый потайной закоулок и скопировать на носители всю информацию, даже ту, которая у них уже есть. Они спускаются следом за Стивом и Барнсом, но, проводив их внутрь и «разделившись», они с Клинтом возвращаются к квинджету, достают рюкзак, набитый едой, фонариками и тёплой одеждой, переносят его так, чтобы не сбило ветром, когда они подымутся в воздух, и улетают, отключив связные каналы.

Наташа ощущает себя слегка виноватой, но предвкушение от того, что по возвращению со дня рождения Криса они застанут лишь слегка побитых, но вполне себе болтающих друг с другом Барнса и Роджерса, успокаивает её совесть. Клинт же выглядит слишком коварным — как ребёнок, который совершил пакость и ждёт, когда родитель её заметит.

— Давай пять, собрат-проказник, — Клинт вытягивает одну руку и Наташа, закатывая глаза в который раз, послушно хлопает по ней ладонью. — Мы теперь официально зачислены в Слизерин.

На вечеринке Криса никто не замечает отсутствие Роджерса, но замечают отсутствие Барнса. Ванда, хитро улыбаясь, просит дать молодым время, чем вызывает у Клинта слишком неуместный смешок. Сэм и Скотт вскоре отстают от них, и только Мёрдок, который восседает на огромном мягком кресле, смотрит на них с подозрением.

Крис носится в мантии и колпаке, маша зажатым в руке шарфом гриффиндорской расцветки, хотя Клинт и Наташа ещё долго спорят о том, что ему было бы уместнее в Хаффлпаффе, но Ванда внезапно прерывает их одним ёмким «Слизерин». Спор обрывается.

Они понимают насколько правдивыми становятся слова Ванды, когда Крис подходит к Кирку, запретившему ему касаться торта до положенного времени, и тычет в его сторону палочкой, произнося непростительное. Вся комната взрывается хохотом — кроме Кирка, конечно. Кажется, Наташе стоит поделиться с ним существованием аудиокниг.

Недостаток сна она восполняет кофе — им ещё предстоит такой же четырнадцатичасовой перелёт после торта. И Наташа очень надеется, что Барнс с Роджерсом всё же начнут говорить друг с другом, иначе она оставит их морозить задницы на стылой базе ещё на месяц. Или год. Не зря же она теперь в Слизерине.


End file.
